<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Midnight Hour by xuanzhen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211869">The Midnight Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanzhen/pseuds/xuanzhen'>xuanzhen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanzhen/pseuds/xuanzhen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis and Prompto find a way to pass the time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Midnight Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was commed by elena for my best friend kliff! everybody say thank you elena</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Click. </em>
</p><p>The sound of Prompto’s camera shutter going off amidst the sound of a crackling, nearly dying fireplace broke the monotony of the night. The stars were invisible behind storm clouds threatening to end their night early, and Noctis and Gladio had gone off to look for more firewood before it got later, and the night more dangerous.</p><p>Ignis sat in a camping chair adjacent to Prompto, flipping through a magazine boredly as Prompto continued fidgeting with his camera. It hadn’t been too long since the other two had left, but boredom, impatience, and slight concern was already starting to set in with the younger blond.</p><p>“Hey Ignis, do you think we should go after them?” </p><p>“No, Prompto, somebody needs to watch the campsite, and it’s not safe to go alone.” Ignis responded without looking up, though he was clearly not even reading anything, merely skimming for something interesting.</p><p>Prompto let out a sigh and continued to look through the pictures he had taken that day, deleting ones he didn't like in favor of taking new ones, though his scope was limited to what was around the slowly dying campfire, seeing as it was their only source of light. It was then he realized, with Ignis being the more camera shy of the group, he hardly had any clear pictures of him. And, well, he was right here.</p><p>
  <em>Click. </em>
</p><p>As if with supernatural senses, Ignis turned at the sound of the camera shutter, as if knowing it was facing him. The visible frown on his face only made Prompto laugh.</p><p>“What? You look good here! Wanna see?” Prompto slid his chair closer to Ignis to show him the picture he had taken, but Ignis only took a side glance at it, letting out a soft “Hmph” in response. He was far too humble to agree with Prompto, but he knew the man had a way with a camera that made anyone look good.</p><p>Where Prompto meant to continue taking pictures, he’d caught himself instead looking at the picture he took of Ignis for longer than necessary, noticing little things about his profile and features that he never saw otherwise in the other. </p><p>“Ignis… take off your glasses for me,” Prompto said, holding his camera up to look at the man next to him through it. Where he was he could see Ignis as if he were inches from his face.</p><p>“What? Why?” Ignis turned and looked at the camera in his face with a scowl that Prompto only smiled at. He also noticed the slight pink under Ignis’ cheeks, a reaction of being put in front of a lens he was sure.</p><p>“I realized I’ve never seen you without em, just do it okay?” Prompto poked out from behind his camera to give Ignis a small wink and a smile, as if trying to convince him.</p><p>With a little hesitation, Ignis took his glasses off, folding them and placing them neatly on top of the magazine he was previously flipping through.</p><p>“Would you like me to pose for you too, Mr. Photographer?” Ignis asked in a joking-mocking tone, though Prompto didn't take it that way at all, and practically shot up from his seat.</p><p>“You can’t be serious…” Ignis sighed, but Prompto was already getting shots in of his every expression and movement. His embarrassment at being center stage right now was apparent, and Prompto’s photo shoot had turned into Ignis trying to cover his face and even take Prompto’s camera from him in an attempt to stop him.</p><p>“There’s no need to be shy, Iggy! You’re too handsome for that,” Prompto said with a smile, finally putting his camera down. The compliment, although probably insignificant, caused Ignis to blush and stumble over his words.</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he commented, reaching to pick his glasses back up, only to be met with Prompto’s hand also grabbing the other man’s glasses. Looking up, their faces met dangerously close, and Prompto still had that villainous grin on his face that Ignis wished he could wipe off.</p><p>“Aww, I wish it would,” his hand didn't move from Ignis’ nor did his face. The mere seconds they spent suspended like that felt like hours to Ignis, and he wasn’t sure if their closeness combined with the nearby fire was making things warm or if the blood rushing to his face was doing it.</p><p>As if some invisible force had pushed him, Ignis acted on instinct and an urge he didn't feel necessary to hold back, he fell forward onto Prompto, knocking his glasses and Prompto’s camera away, into a kiss that would have shocked anyone. </p><p>The blond underneath seemed equally surprised, but it took no time at all for him to willingly give into the other man’s lips, more surprised at how soft they felt than anything else happening. Before Ignis could fully pull away, Prompto didn't hesitate to pull his face back in, deepening this kiss and this time catching the other off guard.</p><p>It had been too long without this kind of intimacy for both of them that the action itself didn't take long to escalate. What must’ve been minutes of passionate kisses, hands roaming up and down the other’s body, and legs intertwined in between each other, quickly led to each other being able to feel the other’s hardon. </p><p>No words needed to be exchanged, just a glance between the two before Prompto quickly shoved Ignis back into an upright position, following suit so that he was now sitting in the other’s lap. They were both on the dirt, grass and debris clinging to their clothes, but this couldn’t have bothered them in the slightest. </p><p>The sudden shift in position allowed for each other to see each other more clearly, the light from the fire highlighting the high points of their faces, and inviting a sense of privacy in the otherwise wide open wilderness. Both of them looked at each other, in silent agreement that they wanted release from the tension they had created between them. </p><p>In no time at all, Prompto began moving in a way that created friction between the bulges in each other's pants. He let his lips explore the skin on the other man’s neck that he had exposed earlier, and Ignis’ own hands wrapped around Prompto’s waist, guiding him into a pace that was satisfactory to them both.</p><p>With their breathing heavy, the warmth between them in the cool night almost burned, and when they both realized what they were doing wasn’t enough, Prompto once again took the initiative. He reached a hand down to undo Ignis’ pants, easily pulling out the other man’s hard cock and immediately wrapping his hand around the shaft. The touch alone made Ignis shiver under the man, and he himself reached for the button on Prompto’s pants, eager and willing to return this favor.</p><p>The two quickly matched each other’s pace, hands sliding up and down each other’s cock with all intent and purpose of making the other come. They had completely stopped everything else, only able to lean against each other, breath hot against the other’s skin, as the continued friction brought them closer and closer to finishing. Nothing else around them mattered but the person right in front of them and the sensation running through their bodies. It was a risky and dangerous position to put each other in, but it arguably excited them more.</p><p>It was not too long after that they had inevitably finished in each other’s hands, leaving them immobile where they sat for quite some time as they caught their breath and their bearings. Though neither of them wanted to move, finding comfort with each other the likes of which they haven’t felt in a while. It was new, and refreshing, and admittedly, a great way to pass the time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>